Talk:Bad to the Bone/@comment-74.75.174.1-20141029040847
Here's my take: Klammaswah - LeaderBoard Champ This mechanized champ boasts some tanky defense and attack. And his agi isn't half bad...considering he's a champ. This guy is massive for PvP and dungeons, but its a shame his CD is 2 at 2/4 SF. That will hurt his popularity. But anyone who is into champs would do well to pick this legendary up. This go around seems that most people aren't into champs... do read on. Tak-Tak - Mob prize warlock This things sprite is total Halloween amazing! A burning reaper with 4 skull heads? Very cool. As warlocks go, he's every thing a warlock should be. Decent attack for new to intermediate players and a double skill that can help players who have yet to establish themselves take down early raid bosses in raid events. His amazingness ends there. With that said, this is a solid warlock that can help your band while you build, and trade on to another player for super fuse fodder when you are done! Nycterion - Mob Raid Joke Its ever DeNA's practical joke to spit out 1 CD sting rogues. Said before, I'll say it again... you need a rogue? Okay this will fill you a spot while you are after easier to get, better for your band autoproc rogues. Then you can trade him up to someone else as agi SF fodder. Because that is this one's destiny, ultimately. Lathaine of Shude - The Paragon! Shude you? Or shude'nt you? Pretty cool that the paragon for this halloween has a unique graphical special skill. And as Warlocks go for paragons, this one fits well with your Illume band and last month's paragon for Illume bands. Only problem is, as DeNA is touting as a feature, that this paragon's leader skill is very limited: only for wind warlocks. He's a decent warlock as they go. Not quite as awesome as last months, but he'll fit your illume band nicely. But what about next raid? Seems like DeNA pattern would be that next raid's paragon will be natural based skill. But can you really predict them? Overall The community has down voted this event in an extreme way. I spent so much fighting through the last raid, I had already made up my mind to sit this one out (I am a raid player). Sold off my 5/5 Dragon paragon from last event for a tidy sum and relegated myself to taking pot shots. With no nux spent, and I worked all day so my phone access was limited, I am sitting at rank 1899 at 11:54 PM US Eastern time. Holy smokes! Which is only slightly surprising. The points rewards aren't that great (units whom I was not very enamored with when they were first released anyway). The Legendary isn't bad at all, but his proc rate makes him not that exciting either. But still. This event is very undersubscribed. Already, some players looking for gold have taken advantage. The top 5 of the rank list has some hardcore people pushing towards 2 million. But the drop off is very steep after that. What does this mean for you? If you are going for it on this event, just you wait a few days with some bitters ready. People are trying to unload last weeks paragons at record rate. They can't all leave the party at once, so if you wait for someone to blink you'll be able to get one for a steal. As long as you push reasonably to pick up this event's paragons, thrown on with some of last events, and you've got the gumption and the nux, you will be set to pick up gold and high silver crowns much easier than in a normally attended raid. Of course if you are a siege player, you maybe in trouble. This event is so way undersubscribed, it means that if the upcoming siege has anything spectacular, the competition will be higher than normal. Trade Smart, Be Patient, Have Fun - Plithy